


Can't Wait

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Public Masturbation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “So warm, so wet…fuck, how are you this wet?”





	Can't Wait

“So warm, so wet…fuck, how are you this wet?” Jay groaned as his cock slid in and out of your soaked pussy. You moaned as he hit you deeply, your nails digging into his shoulders with one hand, the other grabbing his long hair and tugging on it as he fucked you. You smiled burying your head in the crook of his neck biting him and eliciting a groan from his lips. 

“Wanna know a secret?” You asked raising your head to lock your eyes on his, a devilish glint in your eyes that reeked of mischief. It was going to get you in trouble, but it would be worth it. 

“What’s that baby?” Jay asked, his breath coming hot and heavy as he pumped into you while you lay spread beneath him in the backseat of his car. The two of you hadn’t been able to wait after a much too long dinner with some of the executives of New Japan filled with non-stop teasing. 

“I got myself off.” You giggled as his hips stuttered and thrusts slowed as he stared down at you with a mixture of lust and anger.

“What? When?” He asked his hips slowly starting to stroke in and out of you as he waited for your response. 

“In the bathroom.” You admitted with a grin recalling the quick bathroom break you had taken in the middle of dinner. It hadn’t taken long for you to cum. Jay had you so worked up with his teasing little touches and words that you had almost exploded the second your fingers buried themselves in your cunt. 

“In the middle of dinner? You nasty, dirty little slut.” Jay captured your mouth with his, tongue battling with yours as his thrusts picked up speed, slamming repeatedly into your pussy. “I’m sitting there suffering with a rock hard dick and you’re off burying your fingers in your pussy.” He accused when he broke the kiss. 

Jay leaned back from your body, moving his hand down to rub on your clit as he made quick short strokes with his cock. 

“Is this what you did? Did you rub your little clit while locked in a stall?” He asked making tantalizingly slow circles over your nub making you gasp and arch off the car seat towards him. You moaned loudly as his cock hit you deep panting as fire built in your stomach. “Did anyone hear you? Were you loud so anyone in there knew you were playing with your pussy?”

You shook your head in denial legs squeezing around Jay’s hips as he bottomed out inside you. 

“No one was there.” You gasped out. 

“That’s a shame.” He said pulling his cock out and rubbing the head along your slit, bumping it over your clit teasingly. “You’re so loud when you cum. I can’t imagine how you would have been quiet.” Pushing his cock back into your pussy Jay leaned back over your body, his mouth sucking on your neck. 

“I know how to keep you quiet, don’t I baby?” He asked his thrusts coming harder and faster as you keened below him with his fingers playing with your nipples, twisting and pulling at them. 

“Uh huh,” You agreed breathlessly ankles locking around Jay’s hips as the windows in his car steamed up with your combined breaths. 

“How do I do that?” Jay asked pinching your nipple making you arch against him. 

“Panties.” You gasped trembling as you felt your climax approaching. 

“That’s right.” He grinned grabbing your pink thong off the car seat at shoving them between your lips filling your mouth and muffling your moans. 

“Can you taste your cum?” He asked picking up the speed of his thrusts as he stared down at you, pink lace peeking out your lips while you nodded crying out as your orgasm washed over you, your muffled scream driving Jay over the edge as he pulled free from your pussy and sprayed his seed over your stomach. 

Breathing heavily he grabbed the panties from your mouth and mopped up his mess before pushing them back between your lips. 

“You’re going to keep those there until we get home.” He told you as he pulled his pants back up. “For sneaking off like a naughty slut and cumming without me.” 

The two of you climbed out of the backseat and into the front of the car. Firing up the engine Jay smirked at you. 

“Spread your legs and play with yourself. Show me how you did it in the bathroom stall.” He told you. “Do not cum.” 

Pulling out of the parking lot Jay sped down the streets, making sure to take the long way home as he watched you play with yourself, desperately trying to keep from cumming and fighting a losing battle. It was going to a long night for you and a fun one for him.


End file.
